Forever and Always
by Halloween Godspell
Summary: A one-shot song-fic based on Parachute's Forever and Always. I am not too good with summaries so just go and click it and have a read :) Read&Review please :3


**Hey guys~! A short one story based on the song Forever and Always by Parachute. I loved the song so much I couldn't get it out of my head and so eventually wrote a story based on it. Well, I won't delay you any further.**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Fairy Tail.**

Tick! Tick! Tick!

I listened to the clock's ticking as I watched the seconds pass by while occasionally glancing outside and on my phone to see if something shows up. He was supposed to be here a while ago. I'll surely knock his head when he arrives; he promised yesterday he was going to take me somewhere.

Eh? Who, you mean? It's my silly boyfriend that recently became my fiancée, Natsu Dragneel.

I stood up from the table and walked to the fridge and poured myself some juice, walked back to the table and sat again. I tried to divert my attention and searched for something fun and so I plugged my earphones on and listened to some music, but I still look outside and my phone from time to time.

The seconds stretched to minutes as the minutes stretched to hours, my irritation gradually shifted to worry as I haven't got a word from him yet and naturally, he would drop a message and say he would be a bit late or call. I stood up once again as the anxiety ate me away. I paced around the room taking alternate glances on my phone and on the driveway. I decided to go and dial his house but only the answering machine answered me. I texted his 'frienemy', Gray, and asked for info.

_*Good Morning Gray. By any chance, did you see Natsu?*_

I didn't have to wait long enough since after a few seconds my phone beeped and his message came in.

_*I didn't, why?*_

_*Well, He was supposed to be here hours ago. I am starting to worry.*_

_*Stop worrying too much on that flame-head. He's strong and he can handle himself. Relax will ya?*_

_*Yeah. I know. Anyway, Thanks Gray.*_

_*Welcome.*_

I placed my phone on the table and decided to take a seat and relax. My eyes, however, we're still on the driveway, waiting for a salmon pink spiky haired dude to walk in, but not a shadow or a soul of him was there. Suddenly, my house phone rang and I hurriedly picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Is this Ms. Heartfilia's residence? May I speak with her?" A voice I didn't recognize asked.

"Speaking, who is this? And what do you need?" I asked as my brows creased in disappointment.

"Something happened. You need to come now. It's an emergency." The feminine voice said before she dropped the call. I froze for a matter of seconds before I slowly placed the receiver down. My heart hammered against my ribs as different scenarios played through my mind till a certain scene popped up suddenly and I saw him.

**[Flashback]**

"Where are we going, Natsu?" I asked as I held his large warm hands that covered my eyes.

"It's a surprise! Don't worry we're almost there." He said as his warm breath tingle my ear. He led me down a path I didn't know slowly till we halted.

"We're here." He announced and removed his hands and I slowly opened my eyes. What greeted my vision was a table with white table clothing, colourful lights around us, roses all around and a meal course on the table prepared.

"You.. did this?" I asked incredulously and arched a brow. Why wouldn't I? For this clumsy, destructive, thick-headed idiot to do something like this is grand.

"Ye-Yeah." he answered with a stammer. I stared at him with a 'Stop Lying' look.

"Well, I admit I received help from Levy and Mira." he said and looked away. I giggled at his cute reaction and he helped me sit on the chair. It was like a normal date, except that he went all out on this one and the thought of it being special among others made me nervous. After all was done- eating, chatting and a bit dancing- he went down on his knees as he held my hands.

"Lucy, we've been together for long enough now and you know that I love you so much." He began to say.

I don't know if he felt me shiver as he said those words that he tightened his grip on my hands and brought them closer to him. I looked down on his beautiful jet black orbs and waited for him to continue his speech to which I had a general idea on where it was going.

"I want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together forever and always. I love you Lucy Heartfilia. Please stay with me forever and be my Mrs. Dragneel." He said and opened a little box with a diamond ring sitting prettily on its center. Warm liquid spilled out of my eyes as I gazed back onto the eyes of the boy I love most. I nodded softly, unable to feel my voice and crushed him in a bear hug.

"I will, Natsu Dragneel. I will be your Mrs. Dragneel forever and always." I whispered on his ears and he returned my embrace.

**[End of Flashback]**

I pulled up on the driveway and stopped the engine. I quickly made my way to the front desk and asked the girl in white sitting there lots of questions regarding him. The nurse stationed on the front desk kindly lead me down where he was after she answered my inquiries. Everywhere we went were always the same, a million halls that all looked no different to me, a maze that seemed to never end and stretched to forever. Every step I took closer to him, my heart clenches so painfully that I thought it would burst any moment then. I dreaded every step, every second and every minute I spent on that facility. All that time as she lead me to him, she was trying to tell me what happened but I didn't really listened nor did I care because for me, seeing him was my first priority. We finally stopped on this one door that had an Emergency Room on it. I kept a straight face as the sad nurse opened the door for me.

There I saw him, lying on a white bed with lots on wires attached to him, keeping him in check. He was wearing a dirty, messy and blood-stained shirt- stained with his own blood- as he laid there. I walked close to him slowly, keeping my poker face and sat on a stool beside his bed. I held his hands tightly, making him know I was there, and he opened his eyes to gaze at me. His onyx eyes held a sad, apologetic and loving emotion in them as tears pooled on the corner of his eyes.

"Hey." I croaked.

"Hey." He greeted back and smiled weakly.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Honestly.. not so great.. but doing fine." he haltingly said and tried to assure me by lying that he was fine when he knew he wasn't and that he was hurting so bad.

"I see. Natsu, you must fight, okay? In here they will help you get better quickly, and then after you recover we will move to that house on the hillside and have a kid of our own. I already decided to call the child Nashi- a combination of our name- after thinking about it countless of nights. So you must make sure to get better so Nashi will have someone to call Dad." I said with a smile on my face.

"I.. like the name, Luce." he said and smiled too.

"Yeah, and we'll stay there forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We will grow old together and then we'll always love each other whether rich or for poor or for better, forever and always. Okay?" I said as my voice began to tremble and tears clouded my vision.

"Yeah." He answered with the smile that never left his face.

Suddenly, an idea hit me in the head like a hammer thrown at close range and I stood up abruptly, making the stool screech against the tiled floor.

"Wait for a moment, Okay?" I said and hurriedly went outside. I called a couple of nurses to fetch me a chaplain and asked from the couple next door to let me borrow their rings. I frantically dashed back to where he was as everyone laughed at what I was doing. My tears fell freely as I went back to his room and he looked at me wondering what the hell was happening.

I smiled sweetly as I approached his bed and took his hands again. I nodded in signal to the chaplain the nurses brought and I gazed into my beloved's black orbs as I listened to him say a couple of verses. After he finished, silence wrapped us for a good 30 seconds before I drew in a long breath and let it out shakily as memories of what he told me on that cold December night came back to me.

"I... want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly.. We'll grow old together.. and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever.. We'll still love each other forever and always, right? I love you Natsu Dragneel, My Husband." I said softly. I finished my vows and waited for him to answer when the machine keeping his heart in check beeped too slow, it horrified me to no end. He shakily drew in a breath as he said his own vow in a silent low voice.

"I.. love you forever.. Forever and always... please just remember... even if I'm not there... I'll always love you Lucy Heartfilia.. Forever and Always, my love..ly wife.." was the last he said before a long deafening beep reverberated in the room, drowning my sobs and pleads that he open his eyes and found myself on the floor losing consciousness after I let out a shrill sorrowful scream.

_I love you Natsu.. I'll always love you, forever and always._


End file.
